Nature's Cures
| rarity = Uncommon | type = Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Heals all units in a targeted stack to full health, instantly. Does not affect the Undead or any Fantastic Creatures from the . }} Nature's Cures is an Uncommon Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map. For the base Casting Cost of , it will heal all units in a targeted stack to 100% health. This spell does not affect Undead units, nor Fantastic Units belonging to the . Effects Nature's Cures will completely heal all units in a targeted stack - except Fantastic Creatures from the realm. Healing Effect When Nature's Cures is cast on an overland map tile containing any units, it will heal all those units instantly to 100% health. Almost all units are affected, regardless of immunities or other abilities. There is one important exception to this rule: creatures of Death are unaffected by the spell. This includes the Undead (whether Summoned or created from a Normal Unit by any means), as well as any Fantastic Creatures from the . Usage Nature's Cures may only be cast on the overland map, for a basic Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at any map square containing at least 1 of the casting Wizard's units. The healing effect occurs instantly, accompanied by the visual effect of green sparkles. Each affected unit will instantly be returned to full . The spell runs its entire course instantly, and therefore may not be dispelled after it has been cast, and does not require any Upkeep Costs. Note that while you may target stacks containing creatures, the spell will not affect these units. Casting Nature's Cures on a stack containing nothing but creatures is a complete waste of . Furthermore, the spell may be cast on a unit or stack that is already completely healthy. This is also a waste of , so it's best to make sure that the units are actually injured before casting this spell upon them. Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Nature's Cures may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Nature's Cures as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Nature's Cures has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Nature's Cures spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Nature's Cures is an excellent way of returning a unit or stack to full combat usefulness, for example after a tough fight where one or more units have been severely injured. This is often significantly faster than waiting for the units to heal on their own. It may also be useful for healing units that do not heal on their own at all - though most of those are creatures which are not affected by Nature's Cures... Category:Instant Spells Category:Nature